Until the Fish Don't Swim the Seas
by Aeris Gainsborough
Summary: The sequel to my other story, Until the World Has Stopped Revolving. It's Wyona's diary at Balamb Garden, and focuses mainly on her becoming more human.
1. Default Chapter

Monday   
Hello. My normal name is Ayumi Trisa. I have blonde hair down to my waist and green eyes. The strangest thing about me, to most people, is my eyes. They are like any other person's, except I do not have pupils. People regard me as a freak and dismiss me. Just as well. If they understand me, they will try to kill me. I am currently in a military academy. My only true friend here is the doctor, Dr. Kadowaki. She helps me. She is the one who suggested my keeping a journal. In truth, I do not see a point in doing it. No one would ever be interested in my existance, but here I am; writing this now. I guess I like Dr. Kadowaki a lot, or else I wouldn't be doing this. The only other person in this world who knows I am here and who I really am is the headmaster of this academy, Headmaster Cid. He is very kind to let me come here with his knowledge of my bloody existance. I am sure this sounds quite confusing, but I will explain later. Explain? To who? I am taking this silly journal writing too seriously. I shall have to talk to Dr. Kadowaki about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday   
Dr. Kadowaki says that pretending a journal is real is okay, but I still do not understand. How can a notebook be real?   
I did not explain exactly what this academy is yet. It is a school, and other than the normal classes, it teaches how to fight, how to negotiate, and other survival techniques. The basic students, the Garden Students, are only in normal classes and quite a bit of training. The ones who are sent on missions and such are SeeDs. They are nearly experts on fighting. I am still a Garden Student, but have much more expertise on fighting than anyone else here; that I am sure of. Also, the entire academy is a large ship. It goes from port town to port town, and sometimes cities. If we are lucky, we are able to go to Esther, a highly technically-advanced city. It is so large though, many people consider it a country. The Doctor is there. He is one of the people who created me. He does not know I am still alive, and nearly right under his nose. The headmaster hasn't told him or anyone else I still exist. I am very grateful to him.   
During classes I sit near a very peculiar person. His name is Trune. Girls love him more than life itself. I do not understand why. I would ask him, but then everyone's attention would be on me. I do not want any more attention. He fascinates me. 'Life' confuses me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday   
I went to Dr. Kadowaki's today for my injection. The boy, Trune, was gone today. I asked her where he had gone. "Do you have a little crush Ayumi?" was her response. I was confused. "Crush?" "A little bit of love for him!" "I do not feel love. I do not exist with emotions. I am simply wondering." "Well, he left on a negotiating mission." "Ah." She gave me my injection, and I got up off the table to leave. "Ayumi! You should give feelings a try. It'll help you to become more human." "I shall keep that in mind." I walked out and headed straight for the library to research Esther's technology and its connection with the Sorceress War. It is an essay due next week, but as I have nothing better to do, I will start it now.   
  
I suddenly felt... like not wanting to do it anymore a couple of minutes ago. As if it was not exciting. It wasn't an empty feeling, like I feel nearly all the time. My guess is that I was experiancing boredom. I do not like it at all. If all emotions are like it, I don't ever want to feel.   
Now I am thinking of Seryl. He is another Weapon, like myself. A creature made for killing and destruction. He goes to a military academy in Trabia. There is no Trabia town, but for some reason there is a Trabia Garden up on the far northern part of the Estherian continent. Unlike this building, it is not mobile. This school visits it once in a long while, but the last time we saw each other was months ago. We decided that it would be safer to split up, so, in case the Doctor found one of us, the other would be able to escape to another world. .Seryl and I both have a small machine implanted in our minds that allows us to transfer to other worlds at will. I miss him. I wonder if he misses me. Is longing for someone a feeling? I am already learning so much about myself in so short a while. Quite strange.   
  
Well, this is my long-awaited sequel! Thank god this site's back up. Anyway, I was too lazy to finish the DBZ/Outlaw Star or whatever part so I jumped straight to this. Have fun.   
-Aer 


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday   
A girl named Sara came up to me today in class and said, "Hey, freak. Were you born like that, or did you go through a period that made you so stupid looking?!" "I don't understand what you mean," I responded. It was such a stupid insult I felt like killing her. "Your eyes and attitude, duh! I don't know who you think you are, but-" "Sit down everyone!" our instructer, Ms. Trepe, hollered. Sara went back to her seat after flipping a rude sign at me. I ignored it, like I do with everyone else. Life is becoming rather interesting; I wonder what will happen next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday   
Today there is no classes. But nonetheless, something did happen today.   
I went to Dr. Kadowaki for my injection, and right as she was pulling the needle out of my arm (which was fortunately empty of the glowing green Mako) some students ran in. They were a mess. "What happened!?" Dr. Kadowaki yelled. "We were ambushed! They nearly got Trune, but we don't know how much longer he has!" one boy shouted. They placed Trune on the table next to mine. I watched, emotionless. He looked like he had already been through a war. Guilt ran through my body suddenly. Guilt that I was taking up a table when someone else could be using it. So I stood and said, "Dr. Kadowaki, I'll come back later," and walked out. I am very confused. Why am I feeling guilty? When I get confused, I get frustrated and must kill to relieve myself of the awful feeling. So I went to the training center to eliminate some monsters. There was an overrun of T-Rexaurs, ones that only a few top-notch students can get rid of. I was able to do it for them. Then I came back here, to my room. I think I will go to sleep early. Good night, I guess. 


	6. Cahpter 6 through ?

Alrighty, here's the entire story because I don't want to break it down into little chapters, there'd be 40 or so teeny tiny ones! I've left out the first 5 chapters, since they're already up, so this starts at the 6th one. Please note that all of the new characters like Trune and Ayumi are mine, while characters you've heard of before like Yuffie, Squall, and Vahn are properties of Square/their rightful creators. Also note that I haven't written any of this in the past year and 4 months or so, so if some stuff sounds crappy, it was my writing style when I was 14 ^.^; And Vahn is from a game called Legend of Legaia, check that out if you haven't yet. Enough babbling now I guess, go on and read....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Monday  
A week has passed since I first started. Looking back, I realize that in doing this, I can see what emotions I experiance. Today, I must go and get my injection or else I will get very very sick. Toady is also the day I take the preliminary test before the big one. I mean the test to become a SeeD. I know my skills are good enough to become one, but my stomach feels... odd. As if little ticklish creatures are in me. It's silly, I know, but it's the only way to describe it. The next time I write will be tomorrow, when I find out if I passed the pre-test. 'If' I pass? Why am I doubtful?  
  
Tuesday  
I passed with 'flying colors', I guess you could say. It was to kill a level 3 T-Rexaur. Quite simple. I told Dr. Kadowaki right away, and she congradulated me. It's nice, having a woman to talk to. Before, there was only Seryl. I could not talk to him about everything I wanted to. I believe that he felt the same way. The main test is this Thursday. I heard that we were to stop Galbadian troops from invading Dollet. Why is Galbadia attacking Dollet again? I do not understand.  
  
I just recieved who I am in a group with. There is 2 other people, myself, and a SeeD, Trune. I am happy. I will be able to do what my instinct tells me to do: kill; hold no hostages. Anyone in my way; eliminate without a second thought. Does that make me a human, a Weapon, or an animal?  
  
Thursday  
I am waiting for the results. We failed, put mildly.  
First, we got on the balcony outside this academy/ship, and waited there until we reached Dollet. We could see explosions from a distance. Once we reached it, the different groups dispatched inot assigned areas. Trune lead the 2 other girls (I knew they were going to be trouble) and myself into the town square. There, we encountered quite a few soldiers, who were a piece of cake. Actually, the girls stood by and squealed. After this, we got a new area to patrol, via messenger. We crossed a bridge and arrived at some tower. The messenger had said we were to enter it and act as lookouts, so we entered it and took a platform up to the top. Trune assigned each of us a side, but after half an hour, nothing was happening. Trina, one of the other girls, turned to Trune and started to chat with him. I believe she was 'flirting'. "Trina and Trune, isn't it perfect?" she was saying. He was nodding, obviously paying more attention to the landscape. I saw something out of the corner of my eye then, and some strange mutants crawled up over the wall where Trina was supposed to be. She, Trune and the other girl froze so I dodged forward, slashing the creatures before they could reach the people. Trina glared at me after this and said, "Why didn't you let Trune stop them? Just have to show off, don't you?" "Whatever," I said. I walked over to Trune, pulled my arm back, and thrust my sword forward at him. He ducked and a monster was pummeled onto my blade. "I'm just doing my best to become a SeeD," I said calmly, a little too calmly for them I guess. I then walked back over to my side. "Thanks," Trune said. I paused, half-turning my head to him. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes again and saw a herd of creatures heading straight for us. I pointed this out to him, and he seemed to panic. "Shit!" he had yelled, "We have to get out of here!" "How!?" Trina had wailed, and instantly burst into tears. "If we take the elevator down we'll get caught by them!" the other girl said worridly. I just stood there. I could take anything, so I wasn't worried. But what about the others? my conscience scolded. So I said, "Let's just take the elevator down and run to the beach. We have to warn the people patroling it." "Good idea!" Trune agreed, and we all headed back down. We exited the large tower and the monsters were 100 yards behind us. By the time we had reached the end of the bridge, they were almost on top of us. One of the girls tripped, and I yanked her back up, not slowing down. "Hey!" "If you slow down, they'll get you!" I shot back. Trune gave me a funny look. I turned around slightly, and cast Scan on one of them. "Anacondour, level 10, weak against thunder!" I stopped running (we were at the town square now) and casted their thunder summon monster, Quezacotl. If only those 3 weren't there, I could summon Ramuh, who's stronger, but since they were I couldn't or they'd ask questions. While it was working I started running again. Trune was ducking into places, saying things and warning the SeeDs and Students. He and I fell behind the others. I realized that the monsters hadn't stopped and turned to cast Quezacotl again, but Trune said, "Don't, we're almost there!" We reached the edge and jumped. I landed perfectly, but he fell, and the monsters almost went on top of him. I casted the third level thunder magic here, Thundaga. I pulled Trune up, who was covered in cuts. Halfway to the submarines, an Anacondour shot him with a poison string. I grabbed him as he fell and they stung me too. At the subs, I practically threw him in, then turned around and casted Quezacotl for the second time. Someone on the ship began shooting at them, so I jumped and grabbed the bottom of the sub, and managed to crawl in before the doors closed. Trune and everyone else was standing there. I was soaked, but stood up and sat back down on the bench. Trune sat near me. "Thank you," he said. I stared stonily at him. "For, um, helping me." "Alright." I turned back around, facing the wall in front of me. All we had done was run from monsters.   
Our mission was a failure. I will not become a SeeD.  
  
Friday  
Amazing. We were not considered failures. In fact, we were thanked by Headmaster Cid for warning the others about the monsters. I was stunned. So Trina, the other girl, and I became SeeDs. He told me I should start acting like I like people; it would help me in the long run. We went back to the classroom to pick up our stuff, and as we entered the hall everyone started clapping. I just ignored them, got my bag and left to the Infimiry. I told Dr. Kadowaki what had happened, and she congradulated me again. Then I went to my new dorm room and fell asleep. Now I'm writing this, bored as anything. I wonder what Seryl's doing; if he's as bored as me, if he's a SeeD too, if he's doin-  
  
Saturday  
I think I'm in exhaggerated shock. Trune had stopped by my room last night, in the middle of my writing. He was dressed in his SeeD uniform. I asked what he wanted and he said, "You do know that there's a party tonight, right?" "Yes." "Aren't you going?" "Why should I?" Trune looked rather dissapointed. "It's to celebrate you, along with the others who became SeeDs." "And? I can't dance." "Please come. If you don't, those annoying girls'll swarm all over me, asking me stupid questions and to dance with them!" "So, you want me to go with you to keep girls away? Do you even know my name?" I replied. "Yes, you're Ayumi. And you're one of the best fighters the garden has ever seen, even better than Squall Leonhart!" "Great. Now, if you'll excuse me-" I said and tried to close the door. "No, wait! Please go to the dance...." "No." "I heard all the people who passed came here; all the new SeeDs from Balamb, Galbadia and Trabia are here." "Trabia?" Trune nodded. Seryl goes to Trabia. Maybe he became a SeeD too. I wanted to see him so bad, so I finally caved in. "Alright." "Really? Cool! Meet me at the entrance in 15 minutes, okay?" I nodded, and shut my door. Did I just lose my mind?? I thought. Sighing, I changed from my Garden Student uniform to my new SeeD and headed down to the entrance of the dance hall. Why does he want me so bad? Why am I so special? I wondered on the way down. Trune was waiting for me in the archway. He smiled when he saw me. "Great! I was afraid you'd change your mind." "I almost did. I don't understand why I bothered coming here." "Is it cause I'm so famous and cute?" he asked. I looked at him. He instantly shut up.   
I am tired of writing. I will write more later.  
  
After that, he asked me to dance. I reminded him I didn't know how and Instructer Trepe walked up to us at that moment. "Ayumi! Congrats on passing! Your squad was the best one we had there." "Thank you," I said automatically. She noticed Trune. "Wow, a date? Ayumi, I never knew you were so bold!" I think I blushed. Trune smiled and said, "I made her come 'cause this is, in part, for her. The only down part is that she doesn't know how to dance." Trepe smiled too. "Neither did Squall. But Rinoa taught him in minutes." We looked over at the couple and I saw Trepe's smile go down a bit. "Are you jealous of Ms. Heartilly?" I asked her. It was her turn to blush now. Trune laughed. "I believe that's the first joke you ever told me, Ayumi!" Trepe said. "I wasn't joking." Of course, the whole time I was speaking in a 'dead-pan voice', as they would say. "Hey Quisty! Have you seen Selphie?" Irvine Kinneas (someone who had saved this world or something from a sorceress) yelled at us suddenly. "Well, gotta go. Bye, have fun you 2," Trepe said and bolted over to him. Trune sighed. "You don't know how to talk to people, do you?" "I know how to tell the truth." He ducked his head. At first I thought he was embarrassed enough to go away, but when he lifted his face up he was supressing laughter. "What?" He shook his head. "No. Really, what?" "You're... the strangest girl I've ever met." I narrowed my eyes. "Good for you. Is that a good thing?" The music suddenly changed into a waltz at that moment, and Trune grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's go. I'll show you how to, okay?" "Uhg...." He dragged me out, catching me off-guard. As we entered the floor, he started by putting his hands on my shoulder and my waist and pushing me in all directions. I think I'll skip the rest of the 'dancing', other than the fact that he did teach me well enough; temporarily. After that dance I felt so frustrated and confused for some reason. I walked away as soon as the music stopped and a shooting star zoomed by overhead. I ended up on a small balcony. I leaned on the rail and closed my eyes, sorting out my thoughts. Then the reason I was upset hit me. Trune came out too. "Ayumi, what's wrong? Did you really not want to do that?" "No. Something's been bothering me ever since you came by my dorm." "What is it?" I turned and leaned my back on the rail. "Why did you lie to me?" "Huh? I didn't lie to you!" "There you go again. It's simple for me to see when someone lies. You especially." "Really? Then tell me how." "Quite simple really. Tell me some stuff and I'll say if you're lying." Why am I doing this?? I thought. I'm acting so... nonchalant and human. "Alright. I'm a girl." "Lie." "Obvious... um... I met Julia Heartilly." "Lie." "I'm chased after by many girls." "True." "My mother has green hair like me and my father has brown eyes like me." "True." "I have a crush on Quistis Trepe." "Lie." "I'm a prince." I raised my eyebrow. He wasn't lying. "In your own right, so it's true." "Yeah, in my own right." Trune coughed, and I frowned. "Alright, I give up, how can you read my mind?" "I don't. When people lie, a small signal from them reveal it." He leaned on the rail next to me. "So, what do I do?" "Your left eye twitches, just the tiniest bit," I said. He frowned. "Seriously? You can notice that?" "Yes." "So, what does Instructer Trepe do?" "Hit her toes lightly on the floor." "What do you do?" "Dunno. I don't think I do anything, since I'm -" A Weapon, I was going to say. Fortunately I shut my mouth in time. "You're a what?" "Nothing. I can't tell what I do, you have to ask Seryl." "Who's she?" "He." Trune seemed to dim a bit at that. "A guy... a boyfriend?" "No. My brother. Half-brother." Now he brightened up again. "Really? Where is he?" "Trabia Garden. That's why I came here after you said that new Trabia SeeDs would be here. I thought maybe he had become one too." "Oh." "He didn't, because I didn't see him." I let out a sigh. Trune tossed his head and straightened up. "Well, shall we go back?" "Wait! I just remembered why I was depressed!" The little 'prince' had tricked me! "Alright, then why are, or were, you depressed?" "The lie you told me." "Which was?" "You said that pretty much the only reason you wanted me to come here was to keep annoying girls off of you. That was a lie." "Really? Are you so sure about that?" I stared stonily at him again. "There was another reason. You're not the type of person to just use someone like that, especially a girl." Trune coughed again. Now he was blushing. "So?" "So tell me, just why the hell did you drag me from my room at 10 o'clock at night to go to stupid dance when we don't even know each other?!" Now I felt... angry. I didn't like it. I felt out of control of my actions and words.... He smiled thinly. Not angry or happy, just a simple, soft smile. "I'd tell you, but I can't. Yet. You wouldn't understand." Now I was insulted. "Oh, really? What makes you think I wouldn't?" "Because, I saw you." That made no sense, and I told him so. He said, "Back in my world." My heart stopped for a full 5 seconds. "What?" I whispered. "Yeah. I saw you for only a glimpse, but I remembered your eyes. Strange." I didn't say anything. Then he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else you can travel between worlds as long as you don't tell anyone that I can." I nodded quickly and sharply. "Great! Well, do you wanna go back in and dance some more?" "No. I think I'll go back to my dorm now." "Suit yourself. Later." Trune walked back into the dance room, and I walked along the edge, to come back here.  
Today we didn't really say anything to each other. I guess I felt... disappointed. I wonder if he can be a friend. Would Dr. Odine approve? But I'm only a Weapon... a monster in human form.  
  
Sunday  
Today's a 'field-trip day' they call it. Instead of the usual classes and routines the garden's going to Esther. I'm not very sure how, since we can't get up onto the part of the continent where the city is. I would like to go, I guess, but I can't. Odine's there. He'd sense me immediately, use a controller that Hojo had to knock me out, and do who-knows-what to me. So I said I was sick and stayed here.  
Trabia Garden's pretty close to Esther. It's on the same continent. I hope he can't sense Seryl. It would be awful if Odine found him, then me.... I should go to the library. I'm bored again.  
  
Well, guess who I met in the library? Trune. He seemed surprised to see me and asked what I was doing here instead of Esther. I said, "I didn't want to go. I hate Esther." "Okay.... Trabia Garden's close to it. Did you ask if you could go there instead?" "No. Why would I?" "Oh." "Why didn't you go?" "'Cause, all the girls n' stuff...." "You're scared of girls? Hmm....." A book caught my eye just then, a book about Odine and his 'projects'. I grabbed it and sat down. Trune sat next to me. "Do you like to read about Odine's inhumane projects?" "Inhumane?" "Yeah, he's sick. I mean, yeah, he did some good stuff, like make the Odine Bangle, but still. You're interested in his stuff?" "No. I... he's the reason...." This part confuses me. He felt so much like Seryl, and I knew it wasn't Seryl, and I missed him, so I felt a want to tell Trune everything about Weapon, and my past, and Hojo; a sicker man than Odine. "Odine's the reason you can't go to Esther?" Trune supplied for me. I nodded quickly and stood up. "Why? Are you an old project or assistant or something?" My vision turned a bit red. It was none of his buisness, so I just turned around and walked out of the library. He didn't come after me, good.  
The book has nothing about me, Seryl, or any mentions about Weapons. Except 2, Ultima and Omega. Omega was a new one. It sounded more fierce than Ultima or Ruby. Oh! I forgot to go to Dr. Kadowaki's today! No wonder I feel like turning back into Emerald Weapon again! Bye.  
  
Monday  
In class today people were chatting about how cool Esther is, and what they bought. Sara, Trina, and a few more girls came up to me as soon as I walked through the door. "Hey, whaddya think yer doin', hussie?" Sara sneered. "Walking. Guess I'm not allowed to do that in your presence, bitch?" I shocked myself. They looked shocked too, but Trina quickly recovered and said, "Stay away from Trune, got it? Stop pretending to be his girlfriend!" "Girlfriend? Why would I want to be? Do think I asked him to start hanging around me? Do you think I asked him to stay in Garden with me yesterday?!!" Now I was angry again. "Just stop making him like you so much," another girl said. I glared at her. "If you want Trune to stay away from me, tell him yourselves. All I'm doing is acting the way I usually do." I sat down at my desk and Trune entered. The girls surrounded him and started gushing. He looked over at me. I could feel that my face was a bit red.   
I can't take this human life much longer. I need to turn back into Weapon for a while, just to relax. I have the small device here my head, the device to switch worlds. I think I'll go back to Kalm for a while, then out to Round Island to transform. Hope no one knocks on my door while I'm gone.  
  
Wednesday  
I spent 2 days back in my home world. First, I went to Kalm and to a fairly new bar. Inside I met with Tifa and Cloud who were a bit nervous that I had come back, but happy when I told them where Seryl and I had been. I spent a few hours with them, then teleported (it's very hard to do and I can only do it about once a month) to Wutai. There I met up with Mr. and Mrs. Trisa (my 'parents') and Yuffie. They were all very happy to see me again, and I explained my life again. Then I spent the night at Yuffie's house. We talked for a long time afterwards. I asked her, "Do you like me better now or better when you were little?" She grinned and said, "Silly! I like you the way you are! I'm glad everything happened and turned out the way it did. I mean, no offense, but since you were kinda killed, now I can talk to you more." "Hm? I don't understand." "You're a bit younger than me now, you're 18. It's easier to talk to a young person than an older one!" "Yeah, guess you're right!" We started laughing for no apparent reason, and kept on laughing for a long time. I like being with her. I wish she'd come with me to Balamb Garden, but I know she'd say no. I feel so relaxed around her. It must be my past life. Anyway, the next morning I left and once I had gotten to the very tip of the continent I turned into Emerald Weapon. I made sure to go into the water quickly so no one could see me. I swam out to Round Island, and stayed there for the day, feeling so content and peaceful. I just drifted along, but as I went back into my human form and was about to leave again something hurt me. I don't know what, but it just hurt. I went onto my knees, gasping for air. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel, I couldn't think, I couldn't move.... it was horrible. It passed after a moment, and I quickly came back here. I reappeared in the Training Center. I ran out quickly and back to the dorms. And now here I am. Good night.  
  
Thursday  
Well, how obnoxious can one person get? Trune walked up to me today after I entered the classroom. He looked peeved and asked me where I had been the past few days. "Away," I said. "Doing what?" "Why is it your business what I do?" I snapped. "Fine. Forget it," Trune said and walked back to his desk. Instructor Trepe entered then. After the lesson, I went to the Infirmary with my books and talked to Dr. Kadowaki about him. Her reply: "Silly, he likes you!" "Likes me?" She laughed lightly. "But why does he?" "Because! You're a challenge, and guys like challenges!" That didn't really make me feel better. "Really? I don't want anyone trying to unravel me." "Then Trune's gonna get hurt...." "I need my injection now." Dr. Kadowaki took out the needle and asked, "So Ayumi, just where have you been the past few days?" She stuck it in my arm. Painless, as usual. "Back home, in my true form. Being Emerald Wea-" pon again was so relaxing, I was going to say. But then someone entered the room. Trune. He stared at me, then the needle. It was half-full for an instant, then it was empty. Dr. Kadowaki jumped as she took it out and I gasped. It hurt when she moved it. "Trune! Uhm- what's wrong?" she asked nervously. He gaped and I rolled my sleeve back down. "You look a retarded cow." Trune still stayed the same, even after my words. Then, "Okay... what was in that thing? Or do I really want to know?" "You do not need to know," Dr. Kadowaki and I said in unison. "It's none of your business, so why does it matter?" I said for the second time that day. He regained a cool composure and gave me a dirty look. I pretended to look abashed. Then he said, "Dr. Kadowaki, I need some cold medicine for Nida." "Right-o." She went into a backroom for the small bottle and I jumped off the bed and headed past him. Trune grabbed my arm and whispered, "Oi, what's your problem? Are you scared to be friends with someone?" I froze, then hissed back, "Yes. Because everyone I ever befriended was hurt horribly 17 years ago. Because I was born." Then I jerked my arm roughly out of his grasp and went out the sliding door. Then I ran to the library, a strange feeling in my eyes. I sat down in a corner chair, and started crying silently. Trune had stirred up emotions I had never felt before. I began thinking of all the people I had hurt when I died and became Weapon: Yuffie, my Mom and Dad, Eric (deep down), all of Wutai.... If I had just killed Sephiroth when I had the chance, Shinra wouldn't've been so powerful, no one would've died when Nibelheim burned down, the Cetra Aeris would still be alive..... All my fault. Cloud and Tifa's families died because of me. He and Zack were experimented on, because they went with Sephiroth to Nibelheim. Me. All me....  
I wish Trune would die and burn in hell for eternity.  
  
Saturday  
I must be out of my mind. Nothing happened yesterday, except that Trune apologized to me and I coldly accepted, and he thought I wasn't serious about accepting it so he avoided me the rest of the day. But today, I showed him I was serious.  
He could be a friend I guess, so that must be why I helped him. Plus I had been a little rude with him.... Anyway, today when we exited from class he and I got on the elevator at the same time with some other people, 2 of which were Sara and Trina. From what they said, Trune had released a new single which is 'going platinum in record time' (what does that mean?) and they were gushing about it. I, as usual, was ignored. Then when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Trune walked out and was greeted by flashing lights. As it turned out some people from television were there to interview him. The girls and I walked away, I headed to the library. Before I entered, I glanced back at Trune. He was overrun, literally, by people, and he didn't seem very happy at all. He glanced at me, and our eyes connected. I groaned, and put on my sunglasses to hide my strange eyes. Then I walked straight up to him, in front of all the cameras, and said, "Trune, you promised we'd study for the final exams together. Aren't you coming?" He stared at me, then caught on. "Oh yeah! Sorry everyone, but I keep every promise I make." Trune flashed the cameras a bright grin, then walked away with me on his arm. Once we had reached the Parking Lot I let go of him, tore off my sunglasses and said, "There. Now we're even." "Whaddya talking about? I adore interviews." "Your eye's twitching again." "Oh right... forgot 'bout that.... Hey, what did you mean by 'we're even'?" "Figure it out." He stopped walking, and so did I. "I get it... you feel bad because you were rude to me and decided to try to make it up to me. Right?" "Possibly. Later." "You'll tell me later?" "No. I mean, later." I walked away to the dorms. Trune followed me. "Heeey...." "What?" "You're better fighter than Squall Leonhart, right?" "Dunno. I never fought him." "Well, wanna find out?" I shrugged, stopped, and leaned on the rail. "A duel?" "Why not?" "With you or him?" I smiled thinly. "You, then him." He looked slightly taken-aback. "When?" "Now. C'mon." "Right this second!?" I stopped again. "Yeah. Why not?" He followed me to the Training Center. "Okay. But... Squall's in Esthar." "Then it'll be you and me," I said and entered the first room of the Training Center, where there were no monsters. I pulled out my weapon, a double-ended sword. Trune pulled out a strange blade. "What weapon's that? I've never seen any others with that design," I said. "It's called a Ra-Seru Sword. It's from my homeworld." I nodded, and he lunged at me. After a few parreys he cut me a bit on my cheek, right where Cloud Strife had before Seryl and I knocked him out.... The past flashed in front of me, and I hesitated. Trune took advantage of my pause, and he thrust his sword at me again. I swerved to the right, twirled my sword and used the back blade to knock his sword away. I caught it and aimed it at his throat, millimeters from his jugular. We locked gazes again, and I smiled. We backed away from each other and I tossed his sword into the ground. "Wanna try again?" Trune paled, and said, "Naa. I'm just shocked that I hit you." I wiped at the cut, and it came away green. I had almost forgotten that my blood was Mako. Fortunately I don't think he noticed, but still, I covered it with my hand. "Yeah, but I hesitated." "You were in shock too?" "No. I'm used to being hurt, trust me." Visions of growing up entered my mind, and of Hojo and Odine's experiments.... I shook them away and said, "It's just that that's where someone else had cut me. On the exact same place." "Who was that?" We started out of the center. "Someone you never heard of before. The guy who saved my world from an alien and it's 'child'." "Who was the guy?" "His name's Cloud Strife." "Nope. Never heard of him." "Of course." We stood in the middle of the path that went around the Garden. "So, what now?" Trune asked me. "I think I'll go back to my dorm. See ya." Then I came here.  
I've been writing long entries lately. I guess it's because I'm becoming more human. It feels... okay.  
  
Monday  
Today, after classes were finishing I decided to do some work outside in the Quad. We were going over the ocean, and a salty breeze was constantly blowing. I enjoyed it, since I am a water-based Weapon. I sat behind a tree and started on the homework Instructor Trepe had given us about GFs. As I was finishing up I heard a horrible screeching noise that made me cover my ears, then a guitar solo blared out. I looked at the stage, and saw a band standing behind Trune, holding a microphone. "Ready?" he said, then started singing his new hit song 'Gaia is a Heaven'. (He gave me the lyrics afterward so I know what he was saying).  
Ever think that we'd be perishable, Our feelings, our truths, as nothing to Fate, we never would've guessed that we'd be finished one day, the moment I looked into your eyes, swimming seas of jewels, I knew you were my fate, you were my princess.  
If Gaia is a Heaven, then won't you come with me? Nowhere is a heaven without you, Gaia is a place for you and me to be, to be free.  
I think that's all I'll put. I wonder who he's singing it to. I asked him afterward. Trune blushed, and said, "You mean you were behind that tree? You heard it all?" "Yes. I was just curious if you were singing about you and Miranda." (Miranda's his 'girlfriend' who lives in Balamb). He smiled and said, "Not really. She's just annoying and star-struck, ya know?" I rolled my eyes. He was now making fun of Raijin. "Anyway, her eyes have black in the middle." "Everyone's does," I pointed out quickly. "Not yours. And I'll bet that Seryl doesn't have pupils either." "He looks odd." "How so?" We started out of the Quad. "He has silver pupiless eyes and deep blue hair. It's rather creepy." Trune shuddered a bit. "I'll say." "So, if that song wasn't about Miranda, who was it about?" He sighed. "You're easy to lead off of a subject temporarily.... Anyway, it was about... guess who!" I frowned. "Not funny." "Fine. I'll give you a hint as to who. I didn't want the line 'swimming seas of jewels'. It was originally 'emerald jewels with endless twinkling'." I stopped. "Who was it about? I hate riddles, give it to me in a straight answer." Trune opened his mouth, and someone walked up to him and said, "Trune, we gotta go! You have to record the entire album now." "Alright. Well, see ya later, emeralds," Trune said, and winked at me as he left. I'm confused. He can't be in love with me. Not so soon, and plus, I just can't be in a relationship like that. I'm a Weapon. No matter how I feel, I can never have a physical relationship with anyone. Not that I'm complaining....  
  
Wednesday  
I'm so happy! Yesterday we went to Trabia Garden and it's SeeDs mingled with ours. I waited at the bottom of the elevator for Seryl. Then he came. He hadn't changed one bit. His hair was still shoulder-length, and his eyes were still as bright as ever. When he saw me, he smiled and we hugged. "Hey Yumi. How has my little sister been?" Seryl asked me softly. He's never been one to speak loudly or show very much emotion out in public. "Wonderful! I have a new friend. It's Trune, that singer girls swoon over pathetically." We headed to the Infirmary. "I need my injection too," he explained. Then Seryl said, "Yumi, are you happy here?" I thought for a moment, about classes, Trune, the obnoxious people, Instructor Trepe, Cid, Dr. Kadowaki, Trune.... Then I said, "Over all, very. This is a wonderful place for me." "I'm glad to hear that." "You? Do you like Trabia?" "...Yes. I have a girlfriend, Eliza. She's so soft and caring...." "And she adores your eyes?" I supplied. I always had, they were so unique. Seryl laughed once, then nodded. "Ayumi!" I turned around in the Infirmary hallway and saw Trune coming towards us. He looked Seryl over and said, "Seryl, right?" "Yes. Trune?" Trune stuck out his hand, and they shook. "Wow. You 2 are related." "How can you tell?" Seryl and I said in slight humor. "Eyes, I guess." "Does Ayumi talk about me often?" Seryl said suddenly. Trune's eyebrow shot up. "You could say that. Once she was depressed, and it was because she missed you." I turned a bit red. "Trune... you don't have to go into detail...." He laughed. "Yeah, well, I'd better go before my back-up singers get numb voices. Later!" Trune ran off. Seryl said, "He'll make you a great boyfriend. After all, humans do say that 'opposites attract'." I smacked his arm and we met with Dr. Kadowaki.  
And today Trune was talking about him. "He seems cool and collected, just like you," he was saying. I nodded. "Well, we both grew up together under the same conditions, so it's understandable." "Ah." "What about your family?" I asked out of the blue. "Ah.... What about them?" "You said you were a prince from another world and we met briefly there. Tell me about yourself and your world." "Maybe another time." "Please...?" Now I was begging. I am still shocked. Trune looked at me straight at my green eyes and shot back, "Well, then why don't you tell me about your past?" I shut up. Trune sighed. "Sorry Yumi. It's just... you're so enigmatic. You're a great person, but you keep so much bottled up inside of you that you're about ready to explode." "So?" He leaned on a rail. "Maybe you should talk to Odine. He'll-" "Cage me up like a wild animal and take control of me again!" Those words shot out of my mouth, and I covered it with my hands. Trune looked at me funny. "Yume." "I have to go. Good night." I came back here.  
Can I trust Trune with my secret?  
  
Thursday  
I want to go to Trune's world so bad. I want to see a genuine castle. In this world and my home we don't have castles. Only a destroyed, fallen city called Midgar in the middle of a falling-apart world. Why did Avalanche bother to save the Planet, I wonder. People are killed everyday, including little children. I'm rambling now.  
Why are girls so obsessed with finding 'true love'? If you're in love, and marry, then you're not free anymore. You can't do whatever you want on a spur-of-the-moment. You can't go wherever you want. You and him must agree on it. Love sounds like it sucks. That's why I'll never fall in love, especially with Trune. I can't be tied down like that, I just can't be....  
I want to fight new monsters, and find out if Mako exists on every planet. I wonder how Trune saw me before. It was probably when the travel-machine thing short-circuited and we were thrown from world to world, ending up in one peculiar one. On the bright side, we made friends with 2 cool guys named Goten and Trunks. I think they had crushes on me. Good night.  
  
Friday  
Why the hell am I obsessed with Trune!?!?!?!? I don't want to be like all the other girls... but that's how I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to fit in with everyone else. I can't....  
Classes were cancelled today because Instructor caught a virus. I just layed here, thinking about nothing in particular. Then the odd pain shot through me again. I'm bored. I have to go get my injection now.  
  
Saturday  
I think Trune's figuring me out.  
Today he knocked on my door and asked me to go to lunch with him. I can't eat, I'm a Weapon. But I told him I wasn't hungry. He insisted, and practically dragged me to the cafeteria. "Not only are you a great girl full of mystery Ayumi, but you keep all the annoying ugly girls away." "Thanks," I said dryly. He handed me a plate of something. "What's that?" I asked. "A hotdog. You've never ate one before!?" "No! It just... slipped my mind," I said defensively. What in the world is a hotdog? Then I tried saying I wasn't hungry, but he said I was so skinny he thought I was anorexic... whatever that is. Then I thought: what the hell. It's not like it'll kill me or anything. Seryl and I had eaten before. I hoped I remembered how... I picked it up, bit, chewed, and swallowed. It tasted okay, I guess... my tastebuds don't registar taste. The bumps on my tongue are just... there. Anyway, Trune watched me and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never eaten anything before." I almost choked, then said, "Whatever. I-" "Have to go? No. Not this time Yumi-" "Only Seryl and Yuffie call me Yumi," I said smoothly. "Yuffie? Who's he?" "She." Trune grinned. "She's a year older than me, and claims we were once best friends." "Once? Can't you remember?" I realized my fatal mistake, then covered up. "When I was 10 I hit my head really hard and lost a bunch of my memories." "Ah." "What is with you and saying 'ah'?" I asked. He laughed and we talked about some other stuff.  
I didn't finish the hotdog. I shouldn't have eaten it in the first place. Now my abdomen aches... I hope Dr. Kadowaki has something for me... other than a stomach pump.  
  
Sunday  
I just heard from Dr. Kadowaki that we're going to Dollet tomorrow. She says it's so we can get more Garden Students, but I don't really care. I'm curious to see Dollet, now that it's back to normal again. An  
  
What in the world is Galbadia thinking? They're attacking Esthar right this second! Maybe Esthar has some secret weapon and Galbadia wants it. I wonder if Galbadia Garden and Balamb Garden are enemies again. As long as Trabia doesn't turn on us, I'm happy. We're feeling some after shock of the explosions right now. We're close enough to the continent to feel the waves.  
Headmaster Cid just paged for me.  
  
Oh no. They've discovered me. Odine now knows I'm here. Galbadia's attacking Esthar because they know about me and Seryl. They're demanding for us, or else Esthar gets blown up. They want control of us Weapons... nononononono... how can this be happening? Odine's a squimp, he'll tell them where we are once he finds us. Galbadia now knows we're in Garden because they made Odine hand over a device to track us down. He didn't use it because he thought we weren't here. Now Galbadia knows we're in the Gardens, and they're demanding we're turned over. As if we were just creatures. But that is what we are, right? Until we start to live.... I have to go now. Squall and the others are going to take me to Trabia Garden on the Ragnarok (here, it's their airship) and then they're going to Esthar to try to resolve this crisis. The Garden's in panic now. What will Trune think of me now? Why do I care what he thinks...?  
I'm going to bring this notebook along with me. Next time I see this thing, I hope I won't be dying. 


End file.
